


When I was your man

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Series: Life's a song we don't get to rehearse [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Getting Back Together, M/M, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras sometimes doesn't think, he only reacts... sometimes he's too one tracked minded for the people around him. Sometimes he hurts those that mean the most to him.</p><p> </p><p>3rd in the 'Life's a song we don't get to rehearse' verse.... now it's Enjolras' turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was your man

It was their worst fight to date, and that was counting those they had before Grantaire sobered up and before they got together. That didn't mean they had stopped arguing over everything, but not instead of finishing mad at each other they finished them at Enjolras' couch; or at the 24 hour dinner they liked to go eat pancakes late at night. 

Well, they used to... It had been almost over a month now, a month since Enjolras had muttered those words that had made Grantaire look like his world was crumbling down. He had tried to hide it as he picked up his things from around Enjolras' apartment, but the blond man new him; he knew that he had probably said one of the worst things he could ever said, and afterward he was first too mad to take them back... and later too ashamed to try and do so. 

So, they had broken up. Not officially though, they had not uttered the words 'it's over'. But in the end it was the same thing. He had been too occupied with his dissertation to organize meetings for the ABC, and he had pretty much hid from the world in his apartment until he was done with his last work before graduation.

Even though he was busy, not sleeping nor eating, he felt Grantaire's absence all the time. He tried to take his mind from it by working until he could barely make any sense of what he was doing... but he would wake up the next day unconsciously looking for the dark haired man besides him in bed. Combeferre had been the first one to appear on his apartment, probably having heard from Éponine about their fight. He had tried to get him to leave, to look for Grantaire and for him to apologize.

Enjolras had yelled at him, he had dared to yell at his best friend to get out of his life. He had called him the next day, tears on his voice as he apologized, letting some of them fall as Combeferre forgave him. Cosette had been the next one, she had entered his apartment with the key he had given her for emergencies. She hadn't said anything, she had just closed his laptop almost catching his fingers under the screen and moved to sit on his lap hugging herself as close to him as she could. 

She hadn't said anything when she left a few hours later, after he had finished quietly sobbing into her hair. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek she had given him the strength to handle the next two weeks of non stop working and heartbreak. 

As soon as he turned in his work he had started to make his way to Grantaire's apartment. He knew he should had gone take a shower, or at least put on some perfume; but he couldn't wait a moment longer. 

His heart had broken the moment he turned on Grantaire's street and saw him standing in the second step as he tried to reach over the head of a tall red headed man who kept on laughing as he moved the book he was trying to keep from Grantaire just out of reach. Grantaire's laugh made something in his chest constrict and he felt like he was about to pass out. He knew it had been a month, but somehow in his mind he had told himself once and again that Grantaire was waiting for him. That all he needed to do was finish his work so he could once again give his boyfriend the attention he needed, no correct that, he deserved and everything would be alright once again.

But what he was seeing now was not what his mind had convinced him he would. This was not a Grantaire that had put his life in standby for him, this was not someone broken as he was, this was not someone who would be eager to go back to yelling and tears when he could have laugh and hugs. 

Jehan was who found him minutes later, sitting in the floor with his back to the brick building where Grantaire lived. The poet had sat himself next to him, putting a hand on his head to push it to rest against his shoulder. 

“Wasn't suppose to be like this,” he mumbled, his hands flexing in front of him. “I love him.”

“I know,” Jehan sighed as he ran a hand through Enjolras' blond hair, “but he doesn't, you said things, and acted in a way that made him think you had stopped.”

“Is he happy?”

“Not yet,” the hand in his curls pulled at them a little, “he fell of the wagon,” Enjolras felt like crying at that, “but he was smart enough to end up at Éponine's, he hasn't taken a drink since the night after your breakup.”

“I'm so stupid.”

“Yes, you are.” Jehan's words brought a small smile in Enjolras face. “But you love him, he's your lobster!”

“He is,” he sighed and rubbed his eyes with one of his hands. “Is he a good guy?”

“Pierre?” At Enjolras' nod Jehan sighed. “He's considerate, he looks at him like he hangs the moon and the stars,” Enjolras looked down at his hands, trying to keep the tears at bay, “but he's not you.”

Enjolras nodded, pushing himself from the ground and pulling Jehan along with him. “We're going to the bar tonight,” Jehan said as he turned to start making his way to Grantaire's, “it's open mic night, just so you know.”

Enjolras nodded before turning and going back to his apartment, he had a night to plan after all.

.-.-.-

“He's cute,” Éponine said as she and Grantaire looked at where Pierre was standing in the bar waiting for their drinks. 

“You make him sound like the puppy,” Grantaire muttered as he looked at Marius, making Éponine chuckle at the comparison. 

“I knew he reminded me of someone!”

“I heard he just finished it today,” their attention was taken by Combeferre, who was sitting on Éponine's other side talking with Cosette. “I ran into someone who asked me what was wrong with him, that he looked half dead.”

Éponine took Grantaire's hand, squeezing it lightly as they made sense of Combeferre's words. “At least he's done now,” Cosette added, giving Grantaire a look and a small smile, “maybe he'll be ready to organize his priorities again.”

Grantaire scoffed, trying to hide his emotions as Pierre joined them once again. He helped his 'friend' pass the drinks around, giving him a small smile when the taller man sat besides him, putting an arm over the back of his chair. 

Everybody turned to look at the stage when the lights dimmed down, cringing after the first couple of singers went through. They had started to try and talk Grantaire into singing something when Marius gasped and started chocking. 

Their attention was on Marius, who in turn kept on trying to make them look to the stage where a nervous Enjolras was moving the mic stand so it was at the right height.

“Good evening,” it wasn't until he uttered his first words to the room that his friends finally stopped fussing over Marius and turned to look at the front of the room. If he hadn't been as nervous as he was he would have busted out laughing at the shocked faces they all wore as they saw him standing there. 

“It's my first time ever doing this,” he laughed nervously as he tried really hard to stop himself from running his hands through his perfectly styled hair. “But I think it's the only way he'll listen to me, so here I am.” His eyes were on Grantaire, not caring about anyone else but the dark haired artist.

“I'm sorry, and I know nothing will ever change what I did... but I just wanted you to know this.”

He turned to the band, signaling them to start the song he had previously told them to start playing. “Enjolras' sings?” Grantaire could hear in the periphery Courfeyrac ask the rest of their friends, but his attention was only on Enjolras. Enjolras who was wearing Grantaire's favorite three pieces suit, his hair styled in the way Grantaire loved so much and who was standing in front of a crowd singing his feelings out for everyone to know.

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but he's dancing with another man.

Grantaire's eyes started to water, and he had pushed Pierre's arm away when he had tried to put it around his shoulders. His mind still couldn't comprehend what was happening, he couldn't believe Enjolras was standing there in front of him singing to him... for him

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but he's dancing with another man. 

Their friends around him couldn't decide from looking at their leader in the stage, or to their Grantaire who seemed on shock. “Enjolras can sing” this time was an affirmation coming from Courfeyrac as the clear and strong voice of the blond man shut up every single person in the establishment. 

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man! 

And then there was silence. Not a single person dared to make any kind of noise after Enjolras was done with his heartbreaking interpretation. Then, out of nowhere, one person started to clap and everyone else followed, cheering at him and clapping like there was no tomorrow. 

Enjolras didn't notice any of the yelling, he only noticed Grantaire. His eyes, his hair, his shaking hands. He gave the smaller man a sad smile before turning to leave the stage with no other words. He was barely out of his before he was turned around abruptly and found himself with an armful of dark curls and broad shoulders.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered to his ear as he clutched him close, eyes closed in case it was all in his arms. 

“I don't want anyone else,” Grantaire murmured into his shoulder where he had his head buried into. 

“I love you,” Enjolras said as he pulled back, only then noticing that his eyes were as wet as Grantaire's. “I'm sorry for what I said, and for putting other things before you, before us.”

“I'm sorry too,” Grantaire said moving his hand to clutch at Enjolras' neck, pulling him close so he could put their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“ENJOLRAS CAN SING!”

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I heard Tveit's rendition of 'When I was your man' I thought of this... couldn't get it out of my head!


End file.
